


Marking My Territory

by MizzMustache



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, N/A - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzMustache/pseuds/MizzMustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a maid has its perks, especially if you are being shrouded with attention by three particular demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking My Territory

You were the youngest Trancy servant. Age eighteen, but still the youngest. Alois had addressed you as another maid, and he never missed a beat to give you an array of tedious and cruel tasks. It was dusk and the young master had sent you outside to fetch a bouquet of roses for the dining table. You found it rather odd for the master to send you on a task meant for Thompson. Nevertheless, you did as told if only to savor yourself from Alois’ wrath.

You were out plucking roses when a faint presence caught your attention. You had come to recognize this particular presence as the triplets. You didn’t fret, nor think too much on it as they tended to keep to the shadows. You paid no mind, visibly shuddering with anxiety as you continued your given task.

“She’s way stacked.” Timber commented in a hushed tone, “Her ass isn’t too bad either. Firm and round.” Thompson agreed, adding on to Timber’s previous, vulgar, comment, “I wonder how sweet she tastes...or how wet she could get.” Canterbury voiced what was on all of their minds. The triplets fell silent, a non verbal agreement being shared between the three. She would be theirs by the end of tonight. That much was guaranteed. Slipping back inside without a peep, the triplets began to plot your later euphoria.

_____________

Shockingly, you had completed your task with little to less of a thrashing from the young Earl. The prat wasted no time in dismissing you after you had adjusted the roses accordingly upon the dining table, Claude finishing off the final tidbits that you weren’t able to- all to which you had been grateful for. The grandfather clock in the grand hallway chimed, indicating it was thirty past six. It had been a lengthy time since you had been released at such an early hour, not that you minded too much of course.

The candles were the sole source of light along the corridor leading to your room. Typically you didn’t rest too often, or at the least not at such an early hour considering the lengthy amount of chores Alois had you do just to spite you at times. It was refreshing to say the least, especially as you discarded your maid’s uniform for your nightgown- unaware of lurking eyes hunting you.

Your nightgown barely brushed against your knees, the material thin and smooth- almost as if you were bare. Thompson, Timber and Canterbury noticed, they always noticed when excess flesh would peek out- taunting them, inviting them to toy with you. You had just unraveled your hair from it’s messy bun when you felt that same eerie sensation nestle deep within your gut, only this time that feeling came too late as you realized you had been encircled by three familiar blokes.

“W-..Umm..May I-” You fumbled over your wording, their eyes flickering a pinkish hue as predatory grins ever-so-slowly etched into each of their faces. This, oh this was something you had never been alighted to, and quite frankly, you were petrified at the same time...it allured you- aroused you. The trio seemed to have been closing in, and there was little to no chance of freedom- even as you backed into Timber.

“Miss, there is no escaping.” Timber hotly murmured against your ear, ensnaring you around the waist as he gave the shell of your ear a lick. Gasping, you accidentally press your body further back, grinding against Timber and eliciting a grunt from him in return, “You belong to us.” Thompson further implied as to their intentions, meshing his lips onto yours without hesitation.

The kiss was primal, heated and rushed as if Thompson didn’t have enough time to act out his desires, “Tonight, everyone will know who you belong to.” Canterbury solidified what you had thought they were here for, the man groping at your breasts and kneading them as Timber began to assault your neck with teasing licks and affectionate nips before clamping down to brand you as his- as theirs, Timber smirking as he knew his brothers would mark you in the same spot so as to seal their mating mark.

You moaned quite audibly, arms reaching out to grasp at Thompson’s shirt in order to keep you steady. Thompson’s lips parted from your’s, a thin trail of saliva briefly connecting the pair of you before he and Canterbury moved aside for a tiny moment- Timber plucking you up and taking you over to the bed where you would be further explored and penetrated.

In truth, neither of the three had any intention to treat you as a proper lady. No, they had in set in their minds to take you like the animals they knew they were. You could tell by the way they closed in on you, each discarding their vests and white button-ups with reckless abandon that they weren’t going to treat you gently.

You gulped, your heart thudded erratically. Your blood swooshed through your cranium creating an annoying buzz in your ears. Canterbury’s hand scaled your thigh, his member blossoming to life at the mere touch of your smooth flesh. Thompson crawled further up the bed and nestled himself down on your left side, his right hand moving to pinch and paw at your sensitive breasts- eliciting a groan from you.

Timber took his place on your right, swiftly doing his task in shedding you of the pesky fabric preventing them from worshipping your beautifully sculpted frame. You gasped, attempting to shield yourself from their wandering eyes, “No need.” Timber chided, grasping your petite wrists in one hand, pinning them above your head so as to expose your upper half. 

“You are so gorgeous.” Canterbury murmured, though it was audible enough for you to catch as he pried your legs apart and lowered his head to settle between your thighs. You whimpered as Canterbury blew hot air onto your clit, a grin evident on his face as he gripped your waist in order to make sure you couldn’t thrash. He gave your slit an experimental lick- causing you to suck in a sharp breath before he plunged his tongue into the depths of your soft folds.

“Ah- Can-nn terbury!” You moan, attempting to tangle your thin tendrils into his hair, but are cut short by Timber’s rough grip, instead you arch your back and let loose a slur of exquisite moans and mewls of pleasure. Chucking from the depths of his chest, Canterbury allows the vibrations to fizzle through your core before he removes himself from your slick cavern, a thin trail of saliva trickling down his chin, “You taste so divine.” He practically purred, retreating from your form. 

Canterbury and Thompson backed off a tad so as to discard of their trousers and undergarments, leaving Timber to hoist you up to your knees and keep you contained. Your eyes widened like saucers as the duo’s members sprung free from their tight living quarters and you were barely aware to the minuscule whimper you let slip, or as to how Timber had managed to undress himself while restricting you.

The trio closed in on you once more, Thompson’s hand moving to stroke your clit before delving two digits into your tight heat. You inhaled sharply, “Thompson!” You gasped, his digits curling as if beckoning you towards him before the added a third tendril so as to stretch you in preparation- his fingers now pumping to and fro at a fast pace. 

Your toes curled in bliss, your head thrown back to rest upon Timber’s chest. With your neck exposed, Thompson and Canterbury each took their time in branding you as well- their hands roaming to dip, knead and paw at your smooth skin as they memorized every inch of terrain. Timber pressed his weight onto you, forcing you onto your hands and knees as Thompson removed his hand, lapping up your juices.

“You’ll feel discomfort.” Timber commented, plunging two fingers into your ass to coax and relax the muscle before he invaded it with his penis. You gave a hiss of discomfort at the sudden infiltration, “Don’t worry, It’ll subside.” Thompson assured you, positioning himself beneath you- running his length along your folds so as to coat himself so he wasn’t going in dry.

Canterbury stroked himself a few times, tangling his fingers in your hair, “And then you’ll feel endless pleasure.” He remarked, pressing his tip against your lips as an indication of where it would be going. A glance was exchanged between the three as they each positioned themselves, leaving you quaking with gnawing anticipation. You opened your mouth wide enough to allow Canterbury access, all to which he happily obliged.

Canterbury groaned a deep, guttural groan as his fingers gripped harsher onto your hair, “So...good.” He grunted, droplets of sweat already trickling over his chest and beading his face. He had gotten a steady rhythm going, you head bobbing in time with him when Timber and Thompson pushed themselves in- both deeply groaning in unison at vice grip of your inner walls.

Timber and Thompson fastened a hold on your hips, not even giving you time to adjust as they set a moderate pace to match Canterbury. Hot tears pricked your oceans, pain jolting through you and pricking at sensitive nerves. Your frame tensed and you were sure you didn’t like it, “Just relax.” Timber murmured, licking the tears off of your face. The first couple of thrusts weren’t pleasant, but you trusted Timber and allowed your body the relief and the pain ebbed away into a euphoric bliss. 

The moans you made were muffled by Canterbury, but served as delicious vibrations that amplified his pleasure. Thompson and Timber buried their nails into your hips, their thrusts now harsh and at an inhumane pace- but you didn’t mind it, it was so fantastic and filling despite how they could easily break you if they so wished. 

“Hah-ah! So...tight!” Thompson moaned, Timber leaning over you to bury his face in the crook of your neck, “So wet…” He hotly whispered, nibbling on your ear and smacking your ass hard enough to leave an imprint and causing you to yelp. Skin smacking skin reverberated off the walls as the bed began to creak and smash against the wall due to their animalistic treatment of you.

You could tell they were all close by the way the swelled and pulsated, and you were as well. The knot in your stomach had wound itself tightly and was eager to burst. With a few more rushed thrusts from the trio, they came. Hot, sticky semen coating your throat and making a home in your stomach- the liquid squishing and dripping from your ass, drizzling down your legs and well onto the sheets.

You came hard along with them, the three of them loudly grunting your name as if you were a possession. Your translucent juices splashing to mix with Thompson’s as it oozed from your womanhood. The four of you shuddered and panted, recuperating from your prior activities. Canterbury, Timber and Thompson slipped from your slick holes and allowed you to collapse onto the bed, spent from the rough sex.

Light bruises peppered your body, and you smelled heavily of fresh sex but you didn’t care. The three men were swift to dress themselves, already foreseeing a punishment from Claude for their sinful night with you. You didn’t query them as they had their duties to tend to. 

With little to no strength left to move, they aided you in tucking you in for the night. You bid them goodnight before drifting off into a peaceful slumber. A smile was evident on your face as you were well aware this wouldn’t be the final time you would have a late night affair with the three of them. The fresh mark on your neck was an indication of that.


End file.
